Shikon no Megami
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: The day the world was broken.
1. Chapter I

**Shikon No Megami**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts (Chrystaline)

**Summary: **The day the world was broken.

**A/N: **_Shikon no Megami_ - Goddess of Four Souls

* * *

"Have you ever wondered why the worlds were split? Or maybe even how? Perhaps you should ask yourself these questions." Said a smirking demon as a small group collapsed upon themselves after trying to capture and kill the demon.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked an annoyed sounding voice.

"Just ask those questions to Enma and see if he answers." The demon said with a smirk. "Though I doubt he will. Not even Koenma knows of the wicked deeds his father has done. How unfair and cruel the god can be. There are few that remember what truly happened that day. And it all has to do with my reasoning for being here. Warn the precious prince that his father will fall. Tell them that the Goddess of Four Souls shall rise again." And the demon disappeared with the stolen gem, leaving not but that message behind.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

A demon with darkened auburn hair stood facing the open skies from the peak of a cliff as the winds swirled around his frame. His long hair brushed against the top of his auburn tail as his furry triangular ears twitched from their perch on top of his head. His entire aura screamed power, calmness, ruthlessness. It felt so amazing coming from him as his emerald eyes seemed cold and yet so warm.

A demon slowly approached from behind him, his aura also spoke of immense power, but his features were darker. His body seemed to be cloaked in shadows as his long dark hair billowed in the breeze. Deep violet eyes seemed glazed over and appeared to sparkle like gems hidden in the night's sky. Slowly he crept up to the side of the other man and stood at his side. "It is time."

"I know it is Kiyoshi." The auburn haired man said calmly as he slowly tore his eyes from the red sky and turned to look at the other man. "Did you manage to acquire it?"

"I'm a shadow dragon, do not insult me by thinking I couldn't acquire such a little gem."

"You are also half kitsune, my friend."

"And you are all kitsune, it does not truly matter at the moment though."

"Yes." The auburn haired demon stated as he smiled up at the sky. "It is time to undo the injustice of the Gods."

"Mother gave to us, and now we will give to her." Kiyoshi said softly. "Come on Katashi, we're needed at the cave."

The kitsune agreed with a smirk as he saw the sun finally set over the cliffs. The sky darkened and turned pure black while a single spot in the sky glowed a deep golden and red color. "Yes, the time is now… mother."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Did you get the orb back?" Koenma asked, sounding extremely panicked.

"No! The damn demon seemingly disappeared on us, and we never even got a good look at him." Yusuke exclaimed.

"Though he did ask a few interesting questions." Kurama commented.

"Questions? What questions?" The demi-god asked, panicked.

"He asked us if we knew _why_ the worlds were created and what caused the creation. Also, _who_ created them."

"Everyone knows that!" Koenma growled out. "Father wanted to separate the demons from the humans, so he created the two separate worlds."

"The demon said you didn't know the truth, and that barely anyone did." Kurama pointed out.

"Yeah, and he told us to tell you that the Goddess of Four Souls, I think, is rising." Kuwabara said stupidly.

"No you idiot, he said to say that she'd rise again and to tell Enma that." Yusuke said as he glared at his friend.

"WHAT?!" Came a bellow that shook the entire castle. Koenma's eyes widened as he felt the approach of his father. "What's this I heard about the Orb of Life being stolen?"

"Father." Koenma squeaked out. "Some demon stole it, and said to tell you something."

"Which would be?" Asked the glaring god.

"That the Goddess of Four Souls shall rise again." Kurama said calmly.

The group watched as the King's eyes widened tremendously in fear as he backed away from them. "That woman is supposed to be dead! She can't come back!"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"It feels so forlorn in here." Kiyoshi commented as he looked at the walls of the cave.

"I know. It has felt like this for centuries now." Katashi commented as his tail swayed slightly. "It will feel so warm when mother is awakened once more."

"But why did we need the Orb of Life to do that?" Kiyoshi questioned.

"The Orb of Life is her soul." The kitsune said with hints of anger and sadness within his voice. "Or a piece of it anyway."

"A piece of it?" Kiyoshi questioned as his eyes widened. "But that means…"

"Hai. Enma split her soul into pieces, hoping that no one would ever know about it. It's his way of trying to stop us from reviving her."

"But we can do it with the Orb of Life?"

"Her soul is so large that the smallest piece can sustain her body for a time, but she'll need to feed off of energy to keep her form and remain here. We'll feed her our own ki to take care of that." The kitsune explained.

"How did you find all of this out?"

"I snuck into Enma's throne room and used my powers to make him tell me." The kitsune said as his eyes slid closed and he paused. "Mother will not agree with how we have lived these long years, or how we have used our powers, but I hope she can forgive us."

"We had to though. It was the only way that we could survive." The dark haired demon argued. "She…"

Words ceased to serve him as he gazed upon his mother's visage, set within the stone of the cave. Limestone coated her figure as her eyes remain closed, appearing as if she were asleep. Markings crisscrossed over her skin as her hair seemed to grow, even while stone. She looked so fragile there, even though her body seemed to glow because of its hardened substance.

It wasn't until Katashi stepped forward to touch the woman that Kiyoshi also moved. His hands made their way around the stone statue's legs as tears began to fill the man's eyes. "Momma."

"She's covered in the limestone now." The kitsune commented as blue flames began dancing along his skin. Clinks were heard as the rock dripped from her crystallized body and cemented themselves onto the floor.

Once he was done, they could once more look upon the woman they loved. The only one that they would ever willingly give their lives for. Her crystallized form seemed to glow at their continued nearness and both smiled as they inched closer to her. "Think she knows that we're here to free her?"

"I don't know Kiyoshi, but we'll find out when she awakens." Katashi said softly as he took the small glowing gem from within his haori. With a smile, he forced some of his ki into it and wrapped some of his brother's inside as well, before he pressed the gem into the spot where the woman's heart would be.

The cave began trembling as even the earth shook. Thunder could be heard striking the ground outside as stone demons uncurled from their spots around the cave and moved to block the pathways as the diamond casing on the woman shattered, allowing her to take her first breath of air in centuries. White energy began rising from the earth and seeping into her very being as the stone that surrounded them began glowing an ominous magenta color. Kiyoshi growled at this and erected a strong barrier around himself, Katashi, and the woman who now lay unconscious upon the ground.

The kitsune nodded and leaned down to pick the woman up into his arms. A soft smile lit his eyes as he looked upon her flesh. His arms tightened around her at this thought. She was flesh once more, and he'd allow no one to harm her. They would protect her, and so too would the west and north. Their allegiance lay to the woman in his arms, not to the god who called himself a king.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Soft silver eyes slowly opened before slipping closed and opening once more. Light. The woman could see light shining into her eyes. A single hand rose to touch her face and felt that she was somehow still alive. With this discovery, she lifted herself from the comfortable bed that she lay upon and began looking around. _Where am I?_

"Momma?" asked a deep voice that was filled with an immense pain.

The woman turned to see a dark haired young man with purple eyes that held so much hurt, and yet so much hope. A tremulous smile came to her lips at seeing his face and she opened her arms wide, "Yoshiro!"

Her exclamation brought another's attention to her as an auburn haired young man with green eyes raced into the room as well. This one's eyes held pain, knowledge, love, heartbreak, and still there was hope. "Mother…"

"Oh, my little Shippo…" She whispered almost sadly as she opened her arms to allow him into her embrace. Yoshiro held tightly to one side as Shippo rushed and grabbed hold of her other.

"We've missed you so much, mother."

"And I have missed you." The woman replied as her eyes began sparkling like stars.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Tell me father, what actually happened on the day you split the worlds?" Koenma questioned as he looked up at the God in front of him.

"I was not the only one there my son, but what happened is a secret that is not to be told." Enma replied with a tired sigh.

"Then will you at least tell me the true reasoning for the barrier and the separate worlds?"

"The true reason was a battle. Two groups fought it and it is known as the biggest blood bath in all of history, occurring several hundred years ago."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"So what did Enma say?" Yusuke questioned as a dark haired male with Jr. tattooed on his head appeared in front of him and his friends.

"All he would tell me is that the true reason for the barriers was a famous battle that happened hundreds of years ago. It was between two groups and was known as the biggest blood bath in history."

At these words, Kurama tensed and looked up at the demi-god. "You're not talking about the Shikon Battle, are you?"

"Shikon battle?" almost everyone questioned as they looked at the man.

"A famous jewel that was created many centuries ago by a powerful priestess during some sort of battle, it passed through generations until it's destruction in the Sengoku Jedai. A large battle ensued that had ensnared demons from all over the Japanese island, and even a few demons from the continent were involved. One side was led by an evil demon who had somehow amassed a large amount of power, mainly by gathering most of the jewel. The other side comprised of many beings, and they mostly gathered around one human woman."

"They were led by a human woman?" Kuwabara asked curiously as Hiei scoffed.

"Yes, a priestess that was known mostly for her unwavering kindness and acceptance. She was what kept the group together, and they met somewhere within the country and fought a tremendous battle where both humans and demons fought to destroy the evil demon."

"I remember that battle now." Botan said suddenly. "Ayame and I had to gather a lot of souls because of it."

"Yes, and it was the priestess who finally won the battle, but she was said to have disappeared shortly afterward." Kurama commented as his red hair fell into his face.

"So because of that battle, Enma made the barriers and split the worlds?" Yusuke questioned curiously.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Are you sure you're alright momma?" Yoshiro asked as he helped her make her way through the streets of the busy city.

"I'm fine Yoshi." The woman replied as she combed her fingers through his long dark hair before pouting. "Your hair looks shinier than mine."

He smirked at that. "I can't help that I'm so beautiful."

"Beautiful, I'd use the word evil." She said with a pout.

"Evil and you still love me; I must be one hell of a son." That earned him a smack to the back of the head, which he promptly massaged and pouted at the woman. "What was that for momma?"

"For cussing," she said simply. "I realize that you're an adult now, but you'll always be my baby, and I don't let my babies cuss."

"Understood momma," the young man said with a faint smile, "no cussing in front of you."

"Precisely young man," she replied with a giggle.

The two continued their talk as they journeyed around the bustling city, looking for new clothes for the woman. It was when they stopped at some food court for lunch that they bumped into several people that the man knew. He smirked as he saw them, and he even bumped into the blue haired one that he knew as a ferry girl. "Oh, pardon me miss…"

The girl looked up with her bubblegum pink eyes and nearly gasped as she took in his appearance. "Umm… Botan."

"Hello Botan, my name's Yoshiro." He replied smoothly as he slid her hand up to his mouth, allowing his lips to brush against her knuckles.

"That's enough flirting Yoshi," chided a smiling woman as she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to sigh. "Come on and be a good boy."

"I'm not a _dog_." The young looking man replied as he pouted at the woman.

"But you still need to be a good boy." The woman replied as she gave a slight tug on his shoulder while smiling.

Shaking his head with a wan smile, he turned back to the ferry girl and kissed the back of her hand once more. "It appears as if my mother wishes me to continue escorting her around the city. Perhaps I'll see you again, my beautiful Lady Botan." The ferry girl blushed as her friends all just looked between her, the boy, and the older woman.

"Why were you flirting with some random girl Yoshi? Did you spend too much time with Miroku-nii-san?"

"No momma, I didn't get to spend enough time with him." The man said in a soft whisper.

The woman pulled him into her arms and sighed ever so softly. "It has been a long time for you, and you still mourn our loss. I beg you to forgive me of the problems I've caused."

"Don't ever say that momma. Don't you dare ever say that," the boy murmured as he pulled her to him. "You weren't the cause, and we couldn't have known that it would happen."

"I know, but it was still because of me."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Are you happy to be here with us now momma?" asked Shippo as he looked at her curiously from his spot near her on the ground.

Her silver eyes slowly opened as she smiled faintly at him, then at her other son. "I am content to be here. I find that happiness is far too overrated to simply be felt in certain instances." Her eyes swam with past pains and regret that caused her to look older than she was.

"But you're happy with us, right momma?" Yoshiro questioned as he moved to her side and looked up at her with a sad pout.

"Of course I'm happy with you two." She said as she pulled him into one arm and opened her other for Shippo. "I'm glad to be able to be here with you two, but I still miss everyone that I left behind when I was forced to go before. I even lost my mother, grandfather, and brother."

"We're here for you mommy, and you'll never lose us." Shippo said as he burrowed into her warm embrace. "We'll always be here for you."

"And I'll always be here for you both." She replied with a soft smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes, and now it's time for our surprise." Yoshiro said softly as he stood, pulling the other two up as well. "Shippo and I got you something for your homecoming."

"And what would that be?" She asked with another faint smile.

"A surprise," Shippo announced as they began leading her back to their car.

Twenty minutes later found them standing outside of a shrine that had Kagome's eyes starting to tear. When she turned to the two boys and they saw her expression, they both smiled triumphantly. "We got it, hoping you'd like the familiar land." Yoshiro supplied as he pushed her toward a giant tree. "And look, Goshinboku still stands."

"Yes, it does." She whispered as she allowed her hand to slide across the bark and hover over the spot that still was missing the thick bark from where Inuyasha was pinned. "It still bears the mark."

"Why don't we go inside and look around?" Shippo suggested with a wan smile.

"I wonder how much it's changed." The woman murmured as she made her way into the building so that she could look around. She gasped upon seeing the inside of it. Some of it looked like disaster had stuck. "What happened here?"

"A fire," Shippo replied. "Everyone got out, but they didn't have the money to fix it up. I figured that you might like having it to live in since your family once owned it. Yoshiro and I plan to fix it all up to your specifications too."

She turned to them then and smiled so brightly that their breaths caught. "Thank-you. Thank-you both." And she tackled them with a hug that had them laughing in joy as she smiled ever so brightly at them.

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter of one of my newest stories. I've been writing quite a lot lately, just not on the stories that need be written on. (Blame it on my family.) But hopefully I will soon have updates for everything. This story was published last year for the Big Bang on the Deadliest Sin.


	2. Chapter II

**Shikon No Megami**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts (Chrystaline)

**Summary: **The day the world was broken.

* * *

"Money isn't a problem momma, just tell us exactly what you want." Shippo tried to reason with his beautiful mother as she argued that what she wanted would be too expensive.

"How about this," Yoshiro suddenly suggested. "You tell us what you want, then we all discuss how much money we have and if it's in a manageable price range." When he was done, he shared a smirk with his brother who seemed to be trying not to snicker.

"I suppose that sounds fair." The woman agreed with a slight frown. "Well I suppose I'll tell you then." She caved with a soft sigh. "I want to extend the house and make it have several bedrooms. I think nine would do. That way we can have guests over, and I'd like two or three floors."

"Sounds doable." Shippo said smoothly. "And now I suppose we should take you to the bank so that you may see our funds and we can show you that that's not out of our price range."

"We did agree to do that." Yoshiro said with a nod as they began leading their mother out to the car in the driveway before driving off to somewhere in Tokyo.

When they reached the bank, Shippo smirked and pulled the woman along behind him up to the front desk. "Satoshi account please." The kitsune said softly to the woman at the front desk.

When she looked up, she froze and her eyes widened before nodding. Quickly she pulled up the account and turned the screen around to face them. "This is your account's balance sir."

All the boys' mother could do was gawk as she saw the figures on the screen. Shippo smirked once more before turning back to the woman at the desk. "I'd like to make a change to the account and have a third card ordered."

"What change do you desire sir?"

"I want Kagome Kage Satoshi added onto the account."

"Yes sir." The woman replied as she turned the screen back to face her as she began filling information in. "Would you be needing any paperwork for her as well?"

"Actually yes, as we _are_ changing her last name."

"I will get someone right on that sir."

When the group finally left the bank, Kagome turned to them all with her still surprised and amazed look. "What exactly have you boys been up to while I've been away?"

"Nothing momma!" Both chimed at the same time before smirking and taking off. The woman just smiled as she looked at the two teenage looking boys running playfully from her. With a smile of her own, she chased after them.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was that feeling again, and it was stronger this time. Closing her eyes, she decided that she wanted to know exactly what was causing this odd feeling to occur._ A demon?_ Slowly she made her way out into the courtyard of her unfinished home and she looked up into the branches of Goshinboku, her eyes searching for something that normally would not be there. That's when she saw him. It was a man that slept within the boughs of the tree. His eyes were closed as it looked like his expression was peaceful. _He's so… handsome._ She thought to herself as her eyes roamed his lithe form.

His frame and build screamed of his masculinity and Kagome could manage to tell that he couldn't be much taller than her. He looked no where near as tall as most demons that she'd seen, but he was still as handsome as most were. He had dark strands of ebony hair that spiked up and was tipped in blue, his bangs held a white star-burst that seemed fitting. His skin was tanned, probably from being in the sun for long hours. The blade at his belt suggested that he was a swordsman.

Cocking her head to the side, Kagome decided that she needed a closer look at him. With a slight smile touching her lips because of her own foolish actions and desires, she moved toward the base of the tree and began making her way up into the tall branches. It wasn't long before she reached the spot where he rested. His scent washed over her and she felt herself becoming calm and peaceful, even as his aura seemed to envelope her.

So she was startled when his eyes slowly opened. A crimson color that would put rubies to shame, and they held slight curiosity and surprise at seeing her there. She giggled sheepishly as she looked around. "Umm… hello youkai-sama."

His ruby eyes widened exponentially at that, not having expected her to know what he was. "Who are you?"

"Satoshi, Kagome." She said as she attempted to give him a low bow. "May I have your name?"

"Why should I give it?"

"I asked nicely, and you're sleeping in _my_ tree." The girl replied with a slight pout.

Her actions drew the demon's attention to her rose red lips, and he found himself wanting to taste them. Shaking his head of the thought, he focused on her eyes. They were pure silver and had him entranced for a few moments before he simply pushed those thoughts away as well. "Since when is this _your_ tree?"

"Since my boys bought it for me." She commented with a slight giggle. "We're even fixing it up."

"It's still not _your_ tree."

"Sure it is." Kagome said as her eyes closed and a soft smile appeared on her lips. The trees aura rose and wrapped around her as she relaxed against the bark of the branches. "Just ask it."

"And how do you expect me to ask a _tree_?"

"Simple." She said as she allowed her eyes to open. "Communicate with your energy. _Feel_ its words."

"That's not possible." The demon stated simply.

"Sure it is." The girl commented as she cocked her head to the side. "You simply raise your energy around your body and allow it to tap into the feeling of life within the plants. It's a kitsune secret that's held in their highest clan rankings from what I've heard, as it comes naturally to most of them; but you can achieve the same abilities by working hard."

"So you can speak to the plants?" The demon questioned.

"Yes." The girl responded. "And it could be useful to you, youkai-sama."

"How so?" He asked as he looked at her curiously.

"If you ever battle a plant master, you could easily read their moves. All you'd have to do is listen to their energy communicating with the plants."

"Interesting." He said as he leaned back against the tree. "How is it that you know of all this?"

"I was raised around demonic folklore and legends, thus I mastered abilities that I read about so that I could see if they were true."

"What do you know of demonic abilities then?"

"I'd like to say everything, but I know it's not true; though I would be lying if I didn't say that I in fact knew quite a bit. From what I've read there are far too many species of demons to know everything on every single one of them."

The demon nodded at this before looking up into the sky and growling slightly. "I'll be leaving now."

"Can I expect you back tomorrow?" The girl asked while cocking her head to the side. "If I can, I'll be sure to bring some ice cream or something."

"Hn." And he left as the girl smiled and relaxed back into the bark of the tree once more. Slowly it appeared as if the branches were bending and shifting in order to hide her from view as she closed her eyes and fell into blissful sleep. Well, she was at least sleeping, but none of it was all that blissful.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"How's that look momma?" Shippo asked as he stepped back from the frame he and Yoshiro had set up for the house.

"It looks wonderful." The woman exclaimed as she walked up to them with two glasses of lemonade and some ice cream sandwiches. "I brought you a snack… somewhat."

Yoshiro laughed as he quickly snatched two of the sandwiches. Shippo shook his head and reached for his lemonade and taking a sip before grabbing a sandwich for himself. "We were wondering if you'd like a basement as well?"

Cocking her head to the side, the woman looked at the frame and gave the structure a once over. Biting her lip, she began listing the pros and cons for having such a room before taking in all the possibilities for its use. A sudden feeling had her snapping from her thoughts as her attention moved to the God Tree and she distinctly saw red eyes looking into her own from within the green leaves. Returning her attention back to the awaiting boys, she smiled. "We could build a large basement that could be used as a practice and workout room, but it's up to you on whether or not you'd like the idea of having an underground dojo."

Yoshiro's violet eyes turned to Shippo's emerald and they both smirked. "So it'd be kinda like our play room?" The violet eyed boy asked as his eyes remained focused on Shippo's.

"Yes." The woman replied as her lips began curving upward.

"Sweet!" Both boys exclaimed at the same time as they jumped up and ran back to the frame where they began deciding the diameters and what would be needed for it.

Kagome merely shook her head as she gathered the two empty glasses and the ice cream wrappers before returning to inside the 'house', or rather what was left of it. With a smile, she grabbed a thermos and two cups, placed them in a bag, then grabbed a few more ice cream sandwiches. With these in hand, she quickly made her way to Goshinboku and began ascending into the higher branches of the tree. When she saw familiar red eyes looking at her, she smiled a little more brightly. "I thought you'd come back today."

"Hn. I'm here for the tree."

The girl giggled at this as she removed the little sack and balanced it on the branch. "Well I told you I'd have ice cream."

"I don't eat ningen food."

Sigh. _Great, another Sesshoumaru._ "Have you ever tried ice cream?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you don't like it? And no saying that it's because it's a ningen's invention." Her words had the demon glaring her and she sighed. "It's really good." She tried, as she opened one for herself and began eating it.

Hesitantly at first, the demon reached for one of the offered treats and tasted it. His eyes widened slightly at the sweet taste it held, before allowing himself to slowly eat it, so as not to let her know he liked it. But apparently she could already tell as she had smiled at him. When they were finished, his eyes slowly turned to the two boys who were laughing happily as they worked on digging something beneath the new house's frame. "Who are they?"

The woman smiled as her silver eyes brightened tremendously. "Those are my boys. The auburn haired one is Shippo, while the dark haired one is Yoshiro."

"Your boys?" He somewhat whispered the question as he looked at them before looking at her. "They look to be between sixteen and nineteen while you only look about twenty-one."

"Time is an enigma, always flowing in different ways around us all. I'm older than I look, just as my boys are as well."

"How old are you?"

And that's when she turned to him, her smile playful, making her look even younger than before. "A lady never tells, just as a gentleman never asks."

"I am a demon, not a 'gentleman'."

"Ah, but even demons can be gentleman. Some of the nicest people I've ever met turned out to be of demonic origin."

"And how many demons do you know?"

"A few." The girl responded as she relaxed against the tree. When the sun began to shine onto them and sting both their eyes, the demon felt his own widen as the trees branches immediately rose and moved to block the irritating light.

"Is this your doing?" He asked as he turned to look at the girl.

"Even humans can use demonic techniques when all that is required is the manipulation and transferring of energy." The girl responded.

"Onna, how are you doing this?"

"So you can't seem to remember my name either?" She mused as her lips formed a wan smile that made her seem lost in memories. "Tell me, why so curious about something I've already explained."

"You explained nothing about plant manipulation."

"Ah, but I spoke of plant language. It is all one in the same. Silver kitsune are best at using plant manipulation because they are connected to energy the most. Other kitsune are connected mostly to nature, and thus must work a little harder at using it. The secret is to learn to speak with the plants and then the manipulation becomes easier. For all you do is ask for the Earth's help, but the main reason that kitsune, silver most especially, are capable of such high levels of the manipulation is because they feed their energy into the ground continuously. That in a way helps them build their strength faster because their youki must replace itself quickly, and as they get stronger they force out even more energy to the land. This is all done without thought, and thus the Earth responds to them with such ease because it feels it owes those who help it. I have my own ki which I feed into the Earth, thus it allows me simple favors."

"If that worked, than why does everyone not do it?"

"It is one of the most guarded secrets among the kitsune species, as they do hold most of their abilities and customs to themselves. Even their language is not all that understandable to most K-9 demons. It's a higher form of the K-9 based language and body movement as well as their natural sounds and even their eyes are used to communicate, making it easier for them to speak to one another in secrecy. Others who learn of a few of these secrets refuse to share them in fear that the powers would be used against them."

"Then why share this with me?"

"If you wished me dead, you would've killed me already." She murmured softly.

One of his eyebrows rose at that. "You are intelligent for a ningen."

"One must be quick witted to survive among youkai," was her simple response.

"And when have you had to survive among youkai?"

"I've known a few, and therefore have had to survive my time with them."

"You are being vague in your answers, onna."

"Yes, but can you blame me? I have a feeling that I can trust you, my instincts scream that I can in fact; but I am not ready to share my past with a complete stranger, especially when he won't even give me something as simple as his name."

"Momma!" came a sudden shout, interrupting their rather pleasant conversation.

Both turned and the girl smiled as she saw Yoshiro looking for her. "I'm up in Goshinboku sweetie!" She called back as the branches moved and shielded the demon while allowing the teen to see her.

"We're done with work for today. Are you coming home with us, or would you rather we go on ahead?"

"You two go and go on ahead, I'll be there later."

"Alright." He agreed before pulling something from a pocket on his shirt which lay folded in his arms. Walking calmly over to the tree, he allowed the branches to lift it up to her as he smiled. "It's a cell phone so you can call us if anything happens."

She smiled sweetly at that. "I assume you already programmed your numbers in for me then?"

"Of course momma." The boy said with a semi-happy smile. "Can't give you a phone and then expect you to call a number that you don't know."

"Thank-you both." She said as her hand closed around the device. "And be good!"

"We're always good." Shippo said with a pout as Yoshiro snickered.

"Just because you're never caught does not mean you're good." The girl said as she giggled.

"If I haven't been caught, then I _have_ to be _good_." Shippo disagreed.

"Just go home already you two." The girl said with a laugh as she shook her head. When they were out of sight, she once again relaxed against the tree. Only this time her smile was a little less strained unlike it usually was.

"They are odd like you." The demon commented.

"Odd?" She questioned as she allowed her silver eyes to look into his crimson. "Are they odd because they are different, or are they odd because you are?"

Her question both surprised and shocked him. Hell, it even confused him. After a moment's thought, he responded "are you calling me odd, onna?"

"I merely asked a question. You see them as odd because they are different, and perhaps they shall see you as odd because _you_ are different to them. Everyone is different; difference is what makes us stronger."

"And how do differences make us stronger?" The demon questioned her.

"I was in a group once, and it consisted of both demons and humans. Some of the demons were the strongest I've ever met, while some of the humans had spiritual energy that could destroy the demons with a single touch because they trained and strengthened the energy. Then there was a special one within our group. His mother was ningen and his father youkai. He was hanyou and he was pretty powerful in his own right. He overcame many obstacles to prove himself to his friends, when he never needed to prove a thing."

"What does this have to do with my question?"

"You're getting impatient." The girl replied with a slight smile before continuing. "The hanyou, I believe, was the strongest of us all. His human side made him stubborn so he refused to give up while his demon side pushed him farther and kept him going longer. I once spoke to someone who told me that humans are the most arrogant, greedy, selfish, and stubborn creatures on the planet, and another being told me that they were the most powerful because only they were brave enough to inherit true strength. In our group were demons and demon slayers and it was only through our differences that we survived while it was our goals that drew us together."

"What do you mean that only humans were brave enough to inherit true strength?" The demon asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She smiled ruefully at that. "I asked the same question when they spoke such things to me. I was told that only a human was greedy and selfish enough to go after true strength, but they were the only ones brave enough to attain it once they knew what it was. When I questioned those words, they spoke one word to me: love. When I questioned that, I was only smiled at. Over time I came to realize the depth of the words and their meaning. My friend's father died to save his mortal mother, a battle that he should have easily lost because of his wounds. And my friends all protected me. My best friend stood his ground against an attack that should have killed us all, simply because I was unable to get away. It was because of me that he found the strength to push back the blow and ricocheted it back at the attacker. He loved me, I was his first true friend and he loved me for that. This is what led me to discover the truth within the being's words. Only humans are arrogant enough to believe they are not vulnerable, therefore they show their weakness, but also their strength."

"Your words are cryptic onna."

And she smiled softly at him this time. "Another friend of mine was a loner and cared for no one until a little orphaned girl found her way to his side. It was because he had to protect her that his power increased." She said slowly. "When one has someone to protect, their power will grow because of their strong desire. Only humans are arrogant enough to admit their weakness of love, thus they are brave for doing so. Most demons refuse to admit to such emotions, thus they never know true strength. For it is not strength of arms that determines power, but strength of heart."

"Rubbish." The demon scoffed.

"My friend said the same thing once. His father asked him a question before he left to his inevitable death. He asked what it was he sought. When my friend responded 'supreme conquest', he asked one final question. 'Have you someone to protect?' The question startled my friend, but he still replied that he had no need of such. Do you agree with those words, youkai-sama?"

"Whom I desire to protect is none of your business. Only family needs protection and even there it is not needed." The demon spoke calmly.

"Then I say you are a fool." The woman replied. "Everyone needs protecting sometime. Even the strongest need someone." She said as her eyes scanned him. "While you are powerful, I've met those of greater standing. Through my travels I have learned that power is not everything, and that everyone is weak."

The demon snorted at that. "Not everyone is weak, onna."

"It's true." Her voice was calm as she looked into his eyes, and he could see something that surprised him there. Such knowledge that her eyes made her look older than Genkai. "I've seen even the mightiest of people fall. Everyone has at least one weakness, even Gods. You simply need to find it in order to defeat them."

"How is it you know so much?"

"Tell me, youkai-sama, how long have you lived in this world?"

"Too long," was his quick reply. "But I no longer _live_ here. I cross worlds whenever I desire."

"Did you know that the lands were once one? That humans and demons roamed the same lands?"

The demon looked at her in surprise for that. "Yes. The barriers separating the two races were created seven centuries ago."

"As were the barriers to separate the Reikai from the two, but I'm curious, do you know the reasoning for the barriers, or the energy source that helped create them and split the worlds?"

"It is said that the barriers and worlds were created because of a battle that was proclaimed as a blood bath." The demon said simply.

"Yes, a blood bath." The girl replied as her eyes closed after a slight pain flashed through them. "It was known as the final war of the feudal era and was said that the battle shook the entire country as the powers that fought clashed. Demon, hanyou, ningen, miko, and houshi all fought on one side against a dark demon who was once human and hanyou."

"Once human and hanyou?" the demon questioned, "that's impossible."

"No it wasn't." She said ever so softly. "The _thing_ was an amalgamation of demons and a single human man. This human man desired something and someone. Lusting after her brought about his dark desires that had him call upon demons. He offered them his body and soul in exchange for mobility, because of this he became a hanyou of sorts. He later became more powerful and cast out his human heart, thus becoming full demon."

"How do you know all of this?" The demon questioned.

"Scrolls that my family kept," she whispered out. "But the scrolls show Enma's weakness as well."

"What?" The demon asked as his eyes snapped to hers'.

"They spoke of his fears, a young woman who was said to tame the powers of those around her and capture their hearts with a single smile. She was said to be a Goddess of true beauty and the guardian of the artifact that caused the entire great battle."

"A woman? Enma fears a woman?"

"The youkai of the world would've followed her without question, banding together to accomplish whatever she had desired." The girl said as her eyes slid closed. "She awoke the passion in a cold taiyoukai, gave peace and love to an abandoned hanyou, saved countless others in her quest of giving happiness and saving the world, and she was given the power to change the world."

"How so?"

"The jewel which she guarded gave its power to her when she freed the souls trapped within. The power she achieved was said to rival that of a God's, thus she was given the title Shikon No Megami."

"Four souls?" the demon questioned.

"Hai, it's because the item she protected was the Shikon no Tama, also known as Jewel of Four Souls."

"How is it mentioned that he feared her?"

"The truth of what transpired that day speaks of his actions and they speak louder than any words."

"And what were these actions?"

"They were his betrayal to their group and his actions against the acclaimed goddess. When they were weak, tired, and injured he appeared before them." She whispered softly as she allowed her eyes to close. By this time, the sun was beginning to set and the girl looked to the demon before her. "I must be going now, youkai-sama."

He simply looked at her before nodding. "Are you returning here again tomorrow, onna?"

Smiling slightly at him, she nodded. "I will come every day until my home is built, then I will remain here."

"Then I will see you tomorrow." He replied before disappearing.

"I can't wait, youkai-sama." She whispered into the wind as she allowed the branches to help her to the ground.

* * *

Here is another chapter for your reading enjoyment, and I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed it.

**Anonymous (No, this is not a continuation of Shifting Times.)**

**UnicornEva (Thank-you, here's an update.)**


	3. Chapter III

**Shikon No Megami**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts (Chrystaline)

**Summary: **The day the world was broken.

* * *

It had been two months since Kagome met the mysterious demon who tended to lounge in the God Tree. Things had been rather odd since she met him. For one, she was less strained than she normally felt, and even the boys noticed this. Though they only smiled more, happy that she seemed to be feeling better.

Kagome though, she questioned herself. At first she thought it only to be because she'd made a new friend, but then she realized that she was starting to grow attached to the man. With a soft sigh, she shook her head of her thoughts and made her way to where the boys were diligently working. "Can I help?"

Both looked up and simply smiled at her. "Of course you can momma." Shippo said easily as he pulled her over to him and explained what she needed to do.

"So tell me, what have you boys been up to while I was gone?" Both winced at that question. "I promise I won't be angry. I am just curious."

"We became thieves." Yoshiro said in a slightly panicked voice.

"I'm sure that with your talents you were excellent."

"Yes, we were." Shippo said as he allowed his hands to continue working with the wooden floor. "Though we were afraid that you'd be angry."

"I could never be angry at either of you." The woman said kindly as she continued with her own task of helping to build the house. "But I am curious as to how the others are."

"Souten and Shiori miss you quite a bit, and Rin has not been the same since you disappeared." Yoshiro commented. "Though in truth, none of us have."

"Do they know of my return yet?"

"No." Shippo said in a sad tone. "We had to work in secrecy to procure the needed items for everything. They were told of nothing, but we plan on telling them when the house is finished so that they may join us."

"What of Kouta? How is he, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku?"

"They are doing quite well mother." The auburn haired boy murmured. "Though they miss you as well. Kouta became mute upon your disappearance."

"What of the others?"

"Most have parted ways since then. Only Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru remain within contact now a days. Though others have remained in power until recently. The central, south, and east were all at a standstill war until Raizen passed and his heir claimed the throne. When that happened, a tournament was suggested; thus the three lands are overseen by a king, though the previous lords retain most of their power."

"Well, has Sesshoumaru yet to take a mate?" The boys snickered at the question. "What?"

"He mated Kagura a few centuries back." Yoshiro said with a slight smile. "They make an… interesting couple."

"So they all have paired up?"

"Almost. One of our older allies has found herself a… lover, but I hear things are getting a little too rocky with their _relationship_." Shippo commented. "It appears that they will split up soon."

"Especially in light of the coming tournament." Yoshiro commented.

"That's a year away." Shippo commented as he smacked his brother over the head.

"But they _still_ need to train." Yoshiro whined.

Shippo snickered at that. "I'm sure that their _training_ would be rather enjoyable if it were _together_."

"Shippo." The woman said as she shook her head.

"What momma?" The boy asked before his eyes widened and he shoved her down as he grabbed Yoshiro and pulled him back inside the house's frame.

"Ship…" Yoshiro started before a large ball of energy smacked into the earth near where he was standing only moments ago.

"Shh…" The boy whispered as he allowed some of his energy out to mask their presence.

"I know I smelled human flesh around here somewhere." Said a voice as it growled and sniffed around.

"We haven't time for this, we need to find the mazoku." Said another demon as he stepped from the trees followed by several others.

"But it was the flesh of a female, and a miko no less!" The demon exclaimed.

"Well I don't sense anything." Called out a feminine voice.

"Yes, and we need to get going." Another demon commented as it pulled on the first one to arrive there.

The three hiding sighed before Shippo instantly hid them again. Not moments later did two people come running up. "Dammit, they were _just_ fucking here two seconds ago!"

"Come on Urameshi, we have to go after them."

"I know _that_." Exclaimed the dark haired male who originally spoke. He had amber eyes and black gelled back hair. The other had reddish orange hair with small black eyes. And then they too disappeared after the demons.

"Urameshi?" Yoshiro questioned, finding the name familiar.

"Yusuke Urameshi in this world, Yusuke Toushin in Makai. He's pretty powerful from what I heard. He's Koenma's spirit detective _and_ Raizen's heir." Shippo inputted.

"So _that's_ why he looked so familiar." At his mother's questioning glance, he grinned sheepishly. "I had to steal the orb of life from Reikai and they chased after me, though they never saw my face."

"You'd think you boys would have a record or something."

Shippo smirked at this. "We do momma, but we changed our names when we became thieves."

"Oh, you'll have to tell me about that."

"We will momma." They promised.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Hiei lounged in a tree as he waited for the others to show up. He'd been rather bored lately, especially since he'd had to return to Makai for the past week. For some reason, he seemed to long to return to this world. Shrugging the thought away, he smirked as Yusuke and Kuwabara came racing into the clearing. "Took you fools long enough."

Yusuke practically snarled at him. "Leave me the hell alone Hiei. You weren't the one who had to chase down a group of annoying demons. Fuck, the bastards even attacked a shrine for no apparent reason."

Hiei tensed slightly at that as his eyes narrowed. "A shrine?"

"Yeah, it was odd really, since there was no one there." Yusuke said with a shrug. "So how many of them did you manage to get?"

"Two, they were pathetic and jumped into a portal." He replied with a shrug.

"Wish I knew what they were after." Yusuke said in slight annoyance. "Oh well, I need to get back to Keiko before she kills me now."

"Wait up Urameshi, I don't wanna stay here with the shrimp." Kuwabara yelled as he chased after the man.

Hiei shrugged at their actions before his eyes turned to the direction of a certain shrine that he had planned to visit. Quickly he disappeared and became nothing, if even a blur to ningen eyes.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_"Is something the matter Kagome-chan?" Asked a dark haired girl with chocolate brown eyes._

_ Kagome, who had dark ink black hair and soft red lips turned at hearing the softly spoken question of her friend. "It's nothing important Sango-chan. Merely a feeling that will soon pass."_

_ "Are you sure?" The older girl asked as she sat beside the younger. When the younger one nodded, the older sighed. "Please tell me the truth Kagome-chan? I know something is bothering you."_

_ It that moment, the dam broke. "He chose Kikyo over me." She cried out as she collapsed onto the slayer's lap. "He chose a walking corpse over me, over the living. Am I so terrible?"_

_ Before the woman could answer her, another set of arms wrapped around her from behind. "Never think that Kagome, never." Said the deep masculine voice of the demon holding her._

_ "S-Shou-k-kun?" The girl managed to stutter out._

_ "Hai." He said as he held her tight to his chest. "Never think that you are terrible. Inuyasha is an idiot for not seeing what is before him. He can not see you because his mind is blinded by memories and false duties. Do not let his decision upset you as it has, for there are others who would willingly pick up the pieces of your heart and stitch them together once more."_

_ "Shou-kun?" The girl questioned as she turned and looked up into his violet-crimson eyes._

_ "I would willingly, Kagome-koi." He whispered as he took her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss._

Shooting awake, the girl began looking around as she panted at the memory. Her eyes began to water when she realized that that was all it was. Looking around, she noticed that it was night and that there was a note next to her. It read:

_You looked to be sleeping peacefully, so we couldn't wake you._

_Love,_

_Shippo & Yoshi_

"You seem distressed."

The voice had her jumping as she looked up to see crimson eyes staring down at her. Slowly her body calmed when she realized it was the mysterious demon who often came by. "I was having a… sad dream." She replied with some wistfulness to her tone.

He simply raised a brow at that. _She is wistful over a sad dream?_ Shaking his head of the thought, he looked up to the moon which was almost full. "You've been sleeping for some time now."

"How long have you been here?" She questioned as she looked up at him.

"I stopped by earlier while you were helping those boys, then I just returned recently."

A small smile touched her lips at that. _"How long have you been here?"_

_ "Not long." The man replied as he stepped from the shadows which hid him so well from others. "I only came to see you."_

_ "Why me?"_

_ His soft eyes seemed to glow more crimson in the light as his black hair fell to cover his eyes. Slowly a clawed finger reached out and grasped her chin as he looked into her eyes. "Why not?" And then he disappeared._

"You're no longer paying attention, onna."

The voice snapped her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see the mysterious demon staring at her curiously. "I was lost in thought. Memories of my past continuously circle my mind lately." _At least they have since I met you._

"I came here for a reason."

The girl cocked her head to the side and looked at him with curious eyes, silver eyes that twinkled like the stars and shined like the moon. "Do you require something of me, youkai-sama?"

"You are knowledgeable on demons and I wish to know if you've heard of any hi youkai with darker hair coloring."

"Are you a hi youkai of unknown origin?" She asked quietly, while looking into his crimson eyes.

"Can you not tell?"

"I've yet to try, but it could help me decide if you are what I think, as I know of only one clan that carries hi and darker attributes."

"Then do so, onna." He commanded slightly roughly.

With a nod, she closed her eyes and focused her senses, senses that were dulled due to lack of energy. What she felt had her eyes snapping open and widening in shock. "Hi and koori," she ignored his slight growl as she dug deeper into his aura. Looking up with tears shimmering in her eyes, she threw herself at him in a hug. "You have been through so much, and yet you still carry on. Worse yet is how your two elements clash with one another, an even harsher battle because of the hi origins."

Her words shocked him, and he noticed that she was crying. Slowly, he allowed his arms to encircle her as his hand gently stroked her back in a soothing manner. When he finally spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft. "What do you mean the origins of my fire side?"

"You are of the dark fire clan, youkai-sama; a clan known to be the most powerful and wield the deadliest of flames. Their hair was black like the flames of hell that they could command, but only the strongest ever reached that level. They could survive almost any flame though, and only pure dark fire demons could call upon the flames of hell."

"Tell me about them."

The girl smiled slightly at his questioning demand and nodded. The crimson eyed demon kept his arms around her as she leaned into him and began talking of customs and abilities of his father's clan. Then she smiled and told him a few things of the Koorime. "I doubt you truly wished to know of your mother's people, but I thought the information could help you out."

"I am glad that you shared. It was most… enlightening." He spoke softly before looking up at the sky.

"I should, go back to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow." The girl whispered as she looked about to slip from his lap.

"I thought you were sleeping in the tree?"

"There's a bed in that room right there, and its whole… unlike the rest of the house." She mumbled slightly.

He nodded as he stood with her in his arms and leapt into the room. She quietly 'eep'ed and he set her down. For some reason, he was beginning to feel more drawn to her. His eyes once again moved to her lips before shifting back to her eyes. As he turned to leave, something stopped him when he reached the window. Looking back into her worn looking silver eyes, he decided she deserved the information. "Hiei," he whispered out before he was gone.

The girl could only sit there with widened eyes before slowly she smiled. "Hiei-sama," she whispered, liking the taste of the name on her tongue.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

_"Am I so disgusting that you hold no desire to touch me?" She exclaimed as the winds began to pick up._

_ "No my love, you are wonderful." Said a dark haired demon as he rose to his feet and looked into her beautiful blue-gray eyes._

_ "Then why won't you touch me? You've not come near me much since that night!"_

_ "I had no desire to force your decision."_

_ "You have me so confused Shou! First you say you desire to help heal my heart, then you leave me be. Quit playing games with me. I may have loved Inuyasha, but I knew long ago that he'd never choose me. I was over him, it only hurt that he chose a walking corpse over me."_

_ "I am sorry that I did not know of this, my love. I had assumed you still wished to be with the hanyou."_

_ "No, I've known that it is time for me to move on."_

_ "Then what will you do?"_

_ "Did you mean what you said before? About healing my heart?"_

_ "Every word."_

_ "Then I wish to start a relationship with you."_

Kagome jolted from her sleep and groaned as the light hit her eyes. After a moment she rose from the bed and pulled out something from a bag she kept there just in case this sort of thing happened. Making her way into the still somehow there bathroom, she allowed memories to take her over once more.

_"Kagome-sama?" asked a young four year old boy as he slowly made his way over to her._

_ "What is it Yoshiro-kun?"_

_ "Daddy told me that you and him have a re-la-tion-chip now. What is that?"_

_ Though she blushed slightly, she pulled the little boy into her lap and smiled slightly. "Well sweetie, it's when two people that are close decide they like each other and wish to let others know."_

_ "You mean like mommies and daddies?" The little boy questioned._

_ "In a way, yes." Kagome responded._

_ "Does that mean you're my mommy now? Shippo-chan said that you're his mommy, so will you be mine too?"_

_ "On one condition" the girl said sternly._

_ "What is it Kagome-sama?"_

_ "You address me like I'm your mother, and _not_ with sama at the end." She replied with a giggle._

_ The little boy pouted at this. "But okaa-sama…" And she collapsed into a fit of giggles as the boy began giggling as well._

"So many memories, and yet we had so little time." Kagome murmured as she looked into the mirror at her reflection. "I wonder how you're doing, Shou."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"And where are you going?" asked a deep voice that had Kagome turning with a soft smile.

"Out."

"You normally stay here all day."

"Well I wish to go out for today, and you're welcome to join me if you so desire, Hiei-sama."

"Why do you give me such a high title?"

"I assumed it would please you." The girl said softly. "Most youkai believe ningen to be beneath them, so I gave you a higher title. Though normally I would not do such, but I respect your strength and your power."

His eyes widened slightly, but no other sign of his surprise showed. "You respect me?"

"Why would I not?"

"I am not well liked among my own kind, and most humans fear me."

"I fear no being." She whispered.

"Everyone has fears." He responded as he followed her down the shrine steps.

"And I do as well; I merely stated that I fear no _being_. Just as I do not fear death, why fear the unknown when it may not occur or will occur no matter what? What I fear is loss and perhaps loneliness. But at the same time I do not fear them, as I have experienced so much of each."

"So you do not fear pain?"

The girl sighed at this. "Why fear what has already been experienced. Pain is nothing, merely a feeling which allows you the knowledge that you still live."

That answer truly shocked the hi youkai, and he looked to the girl in surprise. "You are rather philosophical."

"I am what I choose to be, and I choose to be me." She whispered out as they walked through the busy city.

Hiei suddenly looked around and noticed where they were, and became surprised that he'd not realized it sooner. He had somehow gotten lost in talking to the onna. "So you do not believe in destiny or fate?"

"I believe that there is the Goddess of such, but I believe we make our own choices, our own lives. The Goddesses may only start them, it is we who must decide what they weave."

"So you believe our beginning is designed by their choices?"

"Yes, and at the same time no; it is the choices of others that sometimes dictate our fates. Like one's choice took away my own, forcing me into a duty that they held no desire for. Because of their choices, I was forced into a life not of my own choice. But I made not her mistakes and chose my own path, thus altering the paths of others. In our beginning years, the fates still do not completely dictate the course of our futures; but they are capable of altering them slightly so as to fit their own desires or the desires of others."

"You are surprisingly intelligent for being ningen."

Turning to him, she smiled. "Knowledge is granted to those who deserve it, and gifts are given to those who persevere. I know that you've had a hard and terrible past, though I'm not sure on the true depth of such a thing. I know that, one day, you will be rewarded for all your hardships."

"Rewarded?"

"Yes. Some day you will be able to gain that which you desire the most as a token of apology from the fates. Past and Present will work with the Future to find a gift worthy of your sacrifices."

"What if I desire more than they can give?"

"Then they will try their hardest to attain it for you. In the end, it is not their decision on whether or not you may keep it."

"Then whose decision is it?"

"The ones' who take it away," she replied in a sad whisper.

"You seem as if you know from experience."

"I had something once, a person, whom I treasured dearly. He was given to me because of the heartbreak I'd suffered through with my first love, but in the end he was not mine to have."

"So you lost a person you loved?"

"Hai, and you kind of remind me of him." She replied with a slight smile. "Though you look like someone else I once knew."

He was surprised at that news. "If this person meant so much to you, and I remind you of him, why would you not desire to stay away from me?"

"It is only some of your words, actions, and your eyes that remind me of him. His eyes flickered between crimson and violet, while his voice was deep, though not as deep as yours. He was more open, but he'd not gone through as many hardships. He was a demon and had already lost his first mate. With him he brought his son, my adopted son, Yoshiro."

"You were in love with a youkai?"

"Hai. My first love was hanyou, but he couldn't get over the woman he loved before me, and so he chose her."

"You do not differentiate between races?"

"There is no difference. We both bleed, and we both can love." She said as she took his hand into her own and placed it to her chest. Though he was shocked slightly, she ignored it. "Can you feel that? It is my heartbeat." She whispered before moving his and her own hand to his chest. "I know you can't always feel it, but I know it's there. It beats, just not as loudly." And he felt the thump as his heart pulsed within his chest. His eyes widened further as she smiled at him. "See, we are the same."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Yusuke?" questioned a brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yea Keiko?" the man responded as he looked at her.

"Isn't that Hiei?" She asked as she pointed over to two people.

The man allowed his amber eyes to follow the direction she pointed out, and they widened at what he saw. His usually stoic ningen hating youkai friend was actually being quite talkative with a ningen onna; true that the woman did look different from most Japanese girls and she seemed different, but the little demon was still _speaking_ with her. Not only that, but he seemed rather content doing so. "Uh… yeah. It is."

"Why's he with that girl then?"

"I'm not sure, but I suggest we don't tell anyone about this." The amber eyed man said as his eyes strayed once more to the two.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Night had fallen a few hours ago, and still Kagome was out with her demonic escort. Her boys had called asking where she was and if she was ok, and she giggled as she told them that she was perfectly fine. At the moment, they were out in the more wooded areas of the city. All the nature seemed to make the girl perk up a bit and some of the strain went away.

Hiei noticed this and became curious on what was causing her so much strain. After an hour in the forest though, her form returned to being strained, this time being more so than before. "Is something the matter?"

Turning to him, she gave a wan smile and shook her head. "I just feel so out of energy for some reason."

"Then perhaps we should rest."

"If you wouldn't mind, I think I'd like to." The demon nodded as he picked her up and leapt into the branches of a tree. Giggling as she allowed herself to become comfortable on his lap, she turned her silver eyes to his. At the moment, Hiei could've sworn that he'd seen them flash blue. "You don't like the ground much, do you Hiei-sama?"

"I am simply more comfortable in trees."

"Meaning you're used to heights from the need to have a vantage point so no one can sneak up on you." She said calmly.

"Hai."

After a few moments silence, the wind started to pick up slightly and the girl allowed it to whip at her face. "I love the feelings of the wind in my hair." She whispered. "Some of my friends, they'd carry me as we hurried along the paths and some were quite fast. I'd love the feeling it gave me."

"The feeling it gave you?"

"Absolute freedom," Kagome whispered as her eyes darkened a shade. "One of my friends told me that my eyes would glow a brilliant sapphire during those times."

"Sapphire? But your eyes are silver."

The girl shook her head at that. "Normally they are a blue-gray color, but because of everything they've hardened into silver."

"So the more unhappy you are, the darker your eyes become?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Sango-chan once told me that she found it amusing. She and Miroku-kun would laugh when I got mad at our hanyou friend and they'd shift to a gray color."

This was a little piece of information that he found interesting as well. _So she was happy when I leapt up here with her in my arms?_ It was odd to him that something so simple could make someone so happy. He found himself wanting to do it again, because he wished to see her eyes as she said they were; a storm of blues and grays. He could imagine as the two colors clashed for dominance, just as his two sides clashed as well. At that thought, a question came to mind. "Do you know a way to tame elements?"

* * *

Sorry, but I like Hiei-Kagome pairings the most. I'm trying to slowly build their relationship up, and it _is_ slightly difficult to do when Hiei is already with Mukuro. Of course that _will_ be ending shortly. Oh, and I _am_ changing things around in Kagome's past so that she has many secrets. You know, like the whole thing with Shou and how she gained so much knowledge on demons. And yes, soon there will be some sort of enemy popping up, but you need to give me time to think on that. This is one of the first times that I've tried writing a story where I incorporate my own characters into the plot line. I've used anime characters in my own stories before, but never in a plot line where everything is based upon the actual shows. So this may take a little time to think up completely. And yes I do have a semi-plot line for this, but no I'm not sure on chapter amounts. Though I _do_ plan on treating this somewhat like Frozen Tears where the chapter lengths steadily increase from chapter to chapter. Like the last chapter was seventeen pages and this one is nineteen.

**Taeniaea (Thank-you.)**

**RebornRose1992 (That was an accident and should have been fixed.)**

**kidnappedbyademon (No, there was somehow some confusion with the posting of the chapters and it should have been fixed now.)**

**hermione (Thank-you, here's the next update.)**

**YueLilianPotter (Here's the update.)**

**Guest (Okay.)**

**Foxluna (All secrets shall be fully explained later.)**

**NicoNepenthe (I'm glad you enjoy my work, but sadly I don't post all of my stories and I have a few that were lost due to someone tampering with my flash drive , but the one's I manage to save shall hopefully start getting posted soon.)**

**Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune (Here's an update lol.)**


End file.
